doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Two Odds
This sounds like a great new series. Flatmates are friends, not food sounds like a very interesting title and I expect this to be a more of a comedy related series for which I cannot wait for. Send me a link to each episode as Skye is the Limit is awesome. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:03, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Flatmates Are Friends, Not Food review: The first episode in this spin off show off Skye is the Limit series. It introduced how Skye lives without the Doctor and her maybe - maybe not relationship with Captain Jack Harkness. Emi was awesome and her introduction well dealt with and Minkle being an awesome porcupin- no hedgehog. The episode was both really funny (I was literally laughing out loud a few times) and just awesome with the reall life element being really well played out and the relationships between various characters has been interesting and I cannot wait to see how this mini series develops. Maybe it overly focussed on these elements and I hope that it changes with the inclusion of more aliens but a brilliant introduction and the pacing was perfect. Just one thing: If the cat it’s Minkle, I’ll chuck him out the window. Is is supposed to say? If the cat eats Minkle, I’ll chuck him out the window. Just wondering but I would advise this story to everyone as it is literally really funny yet brilliant. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :D It took me a couple of tries to write a review for this. I wasn't sure why at first--I write little mini-reviews all the time. Why is this one hard to go at? The answer, I think, is that the first episode of Two Odds has a very different tone and feeling than Doctor Who or even Skye is the Limit. Like some other spin-offs, it has strayed a bit from the standard genre. Torchwood was a gritty cop show, Sarah Jane Adventures was a family-friendly adventure series... Two Odds, so far at least, is a situational comedy, and I find this... hilarious. Flatmates are Friends, Not Food has a premise like many other sitcoms. Two comicly mismatched people share a flat together. But this one has a neat twist; the main character is, in fact, a Time Lord. She has traveled with the Doctor, she covers up her mirrors so the Peilis can't spy on her, and she calls Captain Jack Harkness over to help her with furniture. I literally laughed several times while reading this. I'm delighted with this so far, and I look forward to whatever you do with it, whether you bring aliens and other sci-fi tropes into it or leave it as a down-to-earth sitcom. It amuses me and contrasts well so far with the rest of our fanfiction here. :) Pinguinus impennis 00:18, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you caught that bit about the Peilis :) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 00:25, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Getting To Know All About You review: The 2nd story continuing from the 1st story. The addition of an alien species was very well dealt with especially references to past Skye is the Limit stories which were very enjoyable. Emi is becoming more likeable and her huge amount of questions are expected. The lack of furniture thing is awesome as it makes it feel more realistic. Skye was on top form with funny and smart remarks. This episode continued the comedic theme and it worked excellent as like with the 1st story in that I laughed out loud a few times. Another awesome story and it would have been nice if the alien was expanded apon but you can't have anything. With a funny well paced episode this makes the series move on and this episode being another very good one. Can't wait for the next episode. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Beautiful and Scary: The third story of the series and it was amazing, my favourite story of the series so far. There were references to the Matt Smith speech at the end of Time of Angels which were awesome and I felt Emi was a more likeable character, furthering her character development. Beau was an awesome character and I cannot wait to see his relationship with Skye and how it plays out during this series. The villains were brilliant and shadows that can finally talk is awesome and they were creepy, I hope they appear again in the series as they were not really explained, what is their name? Intentions? This story really has showed that Skye can be the equivilant of the Doctor with brilliant leadership skills and being calm, brilliant character development for her and I hope this continues in the main series and of course this series. Can't wait for the next episode which I have seen has already been started. Great pacing as well in this story. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:48, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Creepy Crawlies review: Another amazing story with the story being focused on Skye and Jack. The character development in this story was brilliant and the alien plot felt like a C-plot when compared to the A-plot of the story. Beau has developed a little in this story with his brilliant conversation with Jack. The highlight of the excellent story has to be Jack and Skye who seem destined to be together but also not destined, if that makes sense. The last conversation at the end was great and made me realise just how much Skye has changed over the main series and the spin off. Great pacing and writing as usual with the best characters on the wiki, a job well done and despite the weak alien I felt this story is one of your best yet. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:04, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Now Hiring review: This was another no alien episode but it worked so well. Seeing future Skye was interesting and you calling a street Fredrick’s street is interesting as that is the name of one of my characters for my latest Skye is the Limit story. I liked the interactions between the two Skye’s and the fact that some spoilers are dropped in there was cool. The idea of not forgetting seeing your future self is an interesting one and Skye seems to be changing more and more over the series, it will be interesting to see her character growth. I liked the inclusion of Torchwood and her shooting Jack was weirdly funny. A well paced and fun episode this series seems to be shaping up very well. Turtlecake365 (talk) 06:31, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the review. Fredrick's Street is a real street in Cardiff actually and so is Queen. I wanted to make sure I have real places in my story (all though I am pretty sure the pizza parlor is not there) WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 12:13, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Now Hiring This was a very enjoyable episode, in which Skye finally comes to terms with the fact that she needs to get a job... and loses it again after a bizarre, timey-wimey case. The Torchwood job was amusing, especially how she edited one photo into a chihuahua (chihuahuas are already pretty alien). And when Skye wanted on a case Jack wouldn't let her on--well, that part speaks for itself I suppose. :P It shows another way Skye has changed since her regeneration, I suppose. Ashtoret from the future was an unexpected surprise, but was very interesting. The revelation that Skye isn't entirely similar to other Time Lords has a lot of potential. For example, does the regeneration limit still apply? The Darkness. Not to be trusted. I wonder what it is. Is this the same Darkness from Beautiful and Scary? All in all, this was an extremely interesting, hilarious episode with ominous foreshadowing for the future. I can't wait for the next episode! Pinguinus impennis 15:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Misty Pasts Misty Pasts! A name thought up on Chat and an enemy from long before. This episode kept me thoroughly entertained the whole way through, from Skye's troubled dreaming to her dramatic resurrection. I'd hoped for a while that we'd be seeing the computer with a God complex again. Jezgro's return was very well-executed, and his newest scheme was insane yet logical. (A Character page for Jezgro would be awesome, btw. ;) ) The Peilis show more complexity than in their first appearance, and I'm extremely curious how this group came to be worshipping a computer. Perhaps a future episode will shed some light on the mystery, hmmmm? It was quite enjoyable watching Emi and Beau react to Alpha, Beta, and the rest of the Peilis. I suppose I should let you know that if you kill off Emi Watson, I will cry. Not tough manly tears--I will bawl like a baby. :P Over all, this was amazing as TO's latest episode, and I eagerly await more episodes. Pinguinus impennis 14:07, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Misty Pasts review: Another brilliant episode with a number of great references. Skye was enjoyable wirth her over trusty nature and Beau and Emi helped move the plot on, their interactions with one another were fun to see. The return of Beta and Alpha was awesome to see and Beau's reaction to finding out Skye had been out with someone else before him was interesting. Jack's brief cameo was brilliant and I hope that helps move forward the seemingly near relationship between him and Skye. The episodes ending felt a bit rushed but that is my only critisism as the Peilis returned in another glorious return. Another great episode which really helps the characters feel more real and the ongoing interactions is brilliant. Sorry for taking so long with this review I have been rather busy lately. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC)